Confessions & Kisses
by Seraphyne
Summary: Coulson is called to Stark Tower one night for business, but he was sadly misinformed and overdressed.


Confessions & Kisses

Yet again Tony Stark had SHIELD agents jumping through his loops. Coulson sighed as he hit the penthouse button on the elevator. He hadn't known the reason Stark had called him in, but his bases were covered. He'd brought Stark's file, the Avenger Initiative file and any of the files on the Avengers themselves. He wasn't too thrilled that Fury had signed Stark's nondisclosure agreement. Why didn't they just give Stark access to the SHIELD mainframe? He'd hack in anyway.

"Hello Agent Coulson, I should warn you sir, Mr. Stark has had a few glasses of champagne. He's celebrating sir." JARVIS' voice overrode the elevator music, which Coulson wasn't sad to hear go away. If he owned an elevator, he'd pick way better music that's for sure.

"Thank you JARVIS, at least Miss Potts will be there to 'hand things' to Mr. Stark." Coulson said, shuffling on his feet, nerves getting the better of him. Lately Stark had been acting... well weird was the only word for it really.

"Actually sir, Miss Potts will not be present. Mr. Stark sent her away sir. She was all too happy to leave, I might add."

"Is that so? That's sad news JARVIS, I haven't heard from Miss Potts in a while... I miss the company." JARVIS didn't respond because the elevator dinged and stopped moving. The doors sweep aside and Coulson has to stop himself from laughing.

Stark has a champagne flute in one hand and a hairbrush in another, black tank top and Iron man boxers. The red and gold ones. If Coulson had to guess, they were probably silk. The man was dancing as Coulson exited the elevator and the music paused.

"Sir. Agent Coulson is here for you."

"Good. Thank you JARVIS, you may retire for the night. No need to resume the music. Coulson and I must talk." Stark took a sip from the flute and sat down on the white couch.

Coulson sighed, at least Stark didn't sound drunk. "Mr. Stark. I came as soon as I got your message. I hope I have what you're needing." Coulson says taking a seat on the chair opposite of Stark.

"Oh? Well Agent I'm sure you do." Stark smirks and then finishes his drink. "Would you care for some? I find that I can think much clearer once I'm in my cups a bit."

Coulson shakes his head, small smile. "No thank you, I'm actually still working right now, so that would be unprofessional of me, sir." He places his briefcase on the coffee table and opened it. "Now then Mr. Stark, what can SHIELD do for you?"

"No, no, I'm afraid I don't want SHIELD tonight... Just you." Stark returns to the couch, new glass of champagne and smiles. "Do you understand the subtle hints Coulson? No? I didn't think so. So here's the deal. Miss Potts pointed out that well, her lovely ta-tas weren't doing it for me anymore... Not even Natasha- yum, mind you- was helping mini Iron man, but you.." Stark chuckles, taking a drink. "You, Agent Coulson have me all blushing and flustered as if I were a thirteen year old girl all Bieber crazy." He stops talking and just sits there and stares at Coulson.

"Uh.. What? I- I mean... What?" Coulson is flustered. Half- no more than half the time he could not follow Stark's words or flow of words. The man just talked to freaking fast, which is why Coulson liked it very much when Pepper were around to translate for him. Stark smirked a little more and looked up before standing.

"Uh, JARVIS, one more favor. Translate." Stark says as he walks over to Coulson, who stands.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is trying to say that he's attracted to you. He would like to, in a scientific manner of speaking, experiment with you. Sir."

"Thanks JARVIS." Stark says as he stands right in front of Coulson, "Care for that drink now?" Stark smirks. His hands on Coulson's tie, slowly undoing it. Coulson is still a little slow on the uptake, but finally he understands. Eyes widening.

"Mr- Mr. Stark?" He manages to get out before Stark's lips are crushing against Coulson's. His hands raise, grasping Tony's shoulders, but he doesn't push the man away. Somehow, maybe body-language, but somehow Coulson had been reading this from him and didn't really mind. He kisses him back, tentatively at first, then eagerly.


End file.
